This invention relates to terminal contacts for electrical connectors and in particular one aspect of the invention relates to socket contacts formed in strip on close centerline spacing and another aspect of the invention relates to an insertion feature to facilitate insertion of terminal contacts into an electrical connector housing.
Known socket contacts used in connectors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,618 are stamped and formed with major rolled surfaces and sheared edges. The contacts are of the type comprising the pair of cantilever arms disposed to form a pin receiving socket therebetween, the arms extending from a common web stamped with opposed first edges, the web being formed into a generally tubular configuration with the edges facing each other. Each arm has a first edge extending from a respective first edge of the web and facing the first edge of the other arm. The arms have respective second edges extending from a common point in the web and facing each other.
In order to resiliently engage the pins, the facing edges of each pair of arms are spaced apart, and the arms converge slightly toward each other between the web and the distal ends. In the known contact, this space is achieved by stamping the first edge of each arm recessed from the shear line of the respective first edge of the web, and by stamping a blank from between the second edges. The web of the formed contact defines the maximum diameter of the socket.
The standard centerline spacing of pin and socket contacts in connectors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,618 is 0.109 inch. Since socket contacts which are stamped in the manner described cannot be manufactured on 0.109 inch centers in strip form, they are generally manufactured on 0.217 inch centers by blanking out the gaps between the contacts. This creates considerable scrap, which is especially undesirable when the mating area of the contacts is gold plated. This permits assembly by overlaying with an identical strip and gang loading, or gang loading alternate contact receiving passages at two successive stations. While some economy of material could be achieved by reducing the centerline spacing, the measure would limit assembly options.
In the prior art, contacts were typically inserted into a terminal receiving passage in the housing of an electrical connector by pushing on an existing vertical surface of the contact such as the web. Since the insertion force was not coplanar with the resistance to insertion, a moment was established in the contact which would cause the leading edge of the contact to skive the interior surface of the passage.
It would be desirable to be able to apply an insertion force to a contact during insertion into a terminal receiving passage without causing the contact to skive the interior surface of the passage. Furthermore, it would be desirable to precisely position the inserted contact upon insertion into a terminal receiving passage.